Bob l'éponge et ses amis : Pokémon en folie
by Transartica
Summary: La Fondation Æther s'est installée dans d'autres mondes pour pouvoir partager la joie qu'est les pokémon à travers différents mondes. Trouvant ça louche, Jimmy Neutron décida de faire appel aux Nicktoons pour enquêter sur la fondation.
1. Nouveau Monde

" Trois semaines après les évènements de Pokemon Lune, la Fondation Æther semble avoir arrêté de capturer des pokemon pour vraiment prendre soins d'eux. Et pourtant, d'après des rumeurs, ils auraient capturés 4 Pokémon Légendaires qui serviraient à alimenter une étrange machine."

[Dans un laboratoire du Paradis Æther]

Saubohne : Toutes les machines sont en marche?

Employé : Oui, les source de puissance qu'on a trouvé sont vraiment utile.

Saubohne : Bien.

"La fondation travaillerait bien sur une machine qui pourrai téléporter des personnes d'un monde a l'autre."

Employé 2 : Attention, le Président arrive !

Un peux plus loin dans la même salle, un garçon avec un polo et un jeans noir déchiré s'approche de cette étrange machine. C'était Gladio le nouveau Président de la Fondation Æther

Gladio : J'espère que cette machine fonctionneras ou vous êtes virés.

Saubohne : Vous inquiétez pas, toutes les précautions sont prises, on ne risque rien.  
Croyez moi, cette machine fera profiter les personnes venant d'autre dimension.

Gladio : (soupir) Bon, faites marcher cette machine.

"Un employé commençait à allumé la machine et la, un cercle lumineux s'alluma en grand avec écrit dans un panneau au dessus "Destination: Retroville".

Saubohne : Sa marche !

Gladio : hum, espérons que votre Plan marche.

"Peut de temps après, Des membres de la fondation traversèrent les portails à travers différents univers des dessins animés de Nickelodeon pour construire des téléporteurs menant vers Alola, pour pouvoir étendre la Fondation et faire profiter les personnes des Pokémon... Enfin d'après se qu'on dit"


	2. Réunion

[Le Lendemain à Bikini Bottom, Maison de Bob]

Bob l'éponge (se réveille) : (baîlle) Bien Dormi Gary ?  
Gary : Miaou

''Bob l'éponge commençais sa routine du matin, s'habiller, se brosser les dents et prendre sa douche pour partir au travail.''

Bob l'éponge : c'est parti pour aller au trav... AAAAAH ! (Bob n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une chose rectangulaire lui tomba sur la tête.)  
Bob l'éponge : Hé, mais c'est le journal de Bikini Bottom, pourquoi tu me jette ça Gary ?  
''Gary avait entouré de sa bave les infos météo de Bikini Bottom''  
Bob l'éponge : ''Une pluie de rochers ressemblant a des déchets va s'abattre sur Bikini Bottom'' qu'est-ce que ?

''Bob l'éponge n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un objet gigantesque ressemblant a un spray atterrit a coté de de chez lui''

Bob l'éponge : Oh oh.

''d'autre objet comme des choses rondes étrange tombais sur Bikini Bottom''

Bob l'éponge : Oh non je dois vite invertir Carlo et Patrick !

''Bob l'éponge prend Gary et le met sur sa tête puis se rua vers la Maison de Carlo''

Bob l'éponge : (Toque a sa porte brusquement) CARLO CARLO !  
Carlo (Ouvre la porte) : Quoi ?  
Bob l'éponge : Carlo, une pluie d'objet étranges s'abat sur Bikini Bottom faut vite partir !

Carlo : Bob arrête tes imbécilité, si une pluie d'objet étrange s'abattait sur Bikini Bottom, je voudrai qu'elle écrase ma maison.

''Et d'un coup, une baies a moitié mangé s'écrasa sur la maison de Carlo''

Carlo : Oh misère.  
Bob l'éponge (Prend Carlo) : Vite faut avertir Patrick !

''Carlo forcé par Bob décida de prévenir Patrick''

Bob l'éponge (Lève brusquement le rocher de Patrick) : PATRICK PATRICK !  
Patrick (se réveille) : A que quoi ?  
Bob l'éponge : Patrick, une pluie d'objet étrange s'abat sur Bikini Bottom faut absolument partir !  
Patrick (s'approche du trio) : Des objets comme quoi ?  
Bob l'éponge (Montre du doigt un objet rond qui fonce a toute allure sur eux sur eux) : Bah comme sa… Oh Oh  
Bob, Carlo Patrick et Gary : AAAAAAAAAH

''Et juste au moment ou l'objet rond allais s'écraser sur nos héros, un portail apparaît sous leur pied les sauvant mais les emmenant quelques part''

[Quelque Part sur une île]

Bob, Carlo Patrick et Gary (tombe par terre) : WHOOOA  
Bob l'éponge : Whoa, j'ai pris une sacré chute, pas toi Gary ?  
Gary : Miaou  
Carlo : Mais ont est ou en faite  
Patrick : Ont est mort ?  
? : Non, vous êtes toujours en vie.

''Le quadrio se retourne et vois Jimmy Neutron, un ami de Bob l'éponge qu'il a plus vus depuis les événement de L'Ultime Alliance''

Bob l'éponge : Jimmy Neutron ! Quesque je suis content de te revoir !  
Jimmy : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir et quelques amis nous ont rejoins aussi.  
Danny (Apparaît a coté de Bob) : Salut Bob, sa faisait longtemps qu'on c'était plus vues  
Bob l'éponge : Hé salut Danny.  
Timmy : Hé les gars, sa faisait longtemps qu'on c'était plus vus.  
Bob l'éponge : Timmy ! Sa faisait longtemps qu'on c'était plus vus, depuis l'invasion des Morphoids il me semble.  
Tak : Content de vous revoir Bob, Patrick et l'étrange créature a coté ?  
Carlo : Je suis un Poulpe.  
Jimmy : Sinon, ont a aussi des nouveaux dans le groupe  
Bob l'éponge : Sérieux ?!  
Jimmy : Oui et même des ninja.

''Tout a coup derrière Bob, Patrick et Carlo, quatre tortues anthropomorphes saute par dessus les 3 poissons et arrive a coté de Jimmy''

Jimmy : Les amis, je vous présente Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo aussi appelé les Tortues Ninja.  
Leo (sert la main a Bob) : Ravis de faire votre connaissance  
Bob l'éponge (sert la main a Leo) : Moi aussi

''Et la d'un coup, un grappin surgit au dessus des trois poissons et le grappin emmène un garçon dans un costume de super-héro et atterrit a coté de jimmy, C'était El-Tigre.''

Jimmy : C'est Manny Rivera de Miracle City aussi connu sous le nom de El-Tigre.  
El-Tigre (sert la main de Bob) : Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer  
Bob l'éponge (sert la main D'El-Tigre): Pareil.

''Dans l'ombre, un étrange animal s'approche et mord la chambre de Bob''

Bob l'éponge : AIE ! Il y a un animal qui me mord la jambe  
Jimmy : Ah oui, sa ses un Lapin Crétin, ses un lapin qui s'est égaré, il sont très stupide mais ils nous serviront a quelque chose. Apparament, il t'aurais confondu avec un morceau de Fromage.  
Bob l'éponge (Enlève le lapin de sa jambe) : Il devrait peut-être faire attention.  
Tak : Enfaite Bob, ses quoi la chose que tu as sur ta tête ?  
Bob l'éponge : Sa, ses mon animal de compagnie Gary.  
Raph : Maintenant que les présentation sont faites, ont peut savoir se qu'on fait ici ?  
Carlo : Ouais, pourquoi ont est ici  
Jimmy : La raison pour que je vous ai convoqué c'est pour espionner une société.  
Mikey : Cool, ont va jouer les agent secret.  
Jimmy : Depuis quelques jours, une société appelé Fondation Æther surgit du jour au lendemain et propose un service de voyage qui consiste a téléreporter des personnes vers un pays appelé Alola pour capturer des créatures appelé Pokémon. La fondation se serait installé dans vos mondes et…  
Bob l'éponge : Objection !  
Danny : Heu Bob tes au courant qu'on est pas dans un procès  
Bob l'éponge : Je conteste, j'ai jamais entendu parler de cette société !  
Jimmy : Justement c'est sa que je craignais, la fondation jetterai les déchet comme des baies, des spray et des balle appelé Pokéball dans la mer.  
Mikey : Et aussi des égouts  
Patrick : Alors, c'est de la ou viens les objet étrange ?  
Timmy : Mais ses pas justes pour l'océan.  
Bob l'éponge : Timmy a raison, c'est pas juste pour nous.  
Jimmy : Et ce n'est pas tout, Il n'est jamais expliqué comment la fondation a créer ces portail et ses plutôt intrigant.  
Carlo : Pas moins intriguant qu'un garçon qui réussi a créer un téléporteur.

Jimmy : Ma technologie est plus avancé que la fondation et puis pour alimenter leur portail, il leur faut une grande source d'énergie. En plus, c'est assez intriguant qu'une société qui apparaît du jour au lendemain et sais faire des choses pareil. C'est pour sa qu'après Bikini Bottom ont ira a Rétroville pour découvrir se que la société cache.  
Timmy : Pourquoi a Rétroville et pas chez moi ou chez Danny ?  
Jimmy : Rétroville est le premier endroit ou la fondation c'est installé. Ont risque probablement de trouver des choses intéressant. Maintenant, je vous pris d'allez dans le scan de personnalité pour vos armes personnalisé.  
Mikey : Cool, des armes Personnalisé.

''Les héros commençaient alors le scan pour leur armes, Bob, Danny, Tak et Jimmy ont eu les même armes que la dernière fois sauf Bob qui a eu une Nouveauté, en effet, il a reçu une sorte d'armure Métallique (Taille escargot)''

Bob l'éponge : Euh Jimmy, C'est quoi cette sphère métallique a moitié découpé ?  
Jimmy : Sa, cette une armure pour ton escargot, elle permet a ton animal de compagnie de résister au chute forte et l'utiliser comme bouclier.  
Bob l'éponge : Ta entendu sa Gary, tu pourra te joindre a l'aventure.  
Gary : Miaou  
Jimmy : Maintenant au nouveaux  
Jimmy (se tourne vers Patrick) : Pour toi Patrick, j'ai amélioré le scan pour que tu obtienne désormais ta propre arme personnalisé.

''Patrick passa sous le scan et obtenu aussi une baguette a bulle''

Patrick : Ah que j'ai obtenu la même arme que Bob.  
Bob l'éponge : Cool

''Pour les autres, Timmy obtient une baguette Magique, Les Tortues Ninja obtenu les même armes qu'ils ont mais amélioré, Carlo obtient une Clarinette qui peut étourdir tout ceux qui l'entend et El-Tigre obtient de nouvelles Griffes produisant de l'électricité''

Jimmy : Maintenant, direction Bikini Bottom pour arrêter le jeteur de déchet dans la mer et puis a Rétroville pour découvrir le plan derrière tout sa.

''Le Groupe Partit vers Bikini Bottom et Rétroville pour découvrir se que la fondation cache''


End file.
